You Don't Need to Ask
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: '"Where were you?" she cried, brown eyes filling with tears again. "I waited! For an hour! A whole hour for you! And you left me hanging! It was embarrassing and irresponsible; I can't believe you'd do that to me! I thought you loved me!"' Jara one-shot (as usual...)! It's quick and I just thought it up and I wrote it in about an hour. So, please enjoy! R&R!


**New one-shot! Yeah! And it's a Jara! This is just something that popped into my head...enjoy!**

* * *

"Mara, maybe you should wait just a few more minutes." Joy pleaded, grabbing for the girl's hand.

Mara turned to her friend, black mascara streaming down her face, along with her tears, completely clashing with her pure white wedding dress. She pulled the veil off her head and threw it onto the chair next to her. "No! I am not waiting another minute! He promised me he'd be here! He promised he'd always be there for me and he's not here! He's probably off living a few more hours as a bachelor! I can't believe he'd let me down like this! I'm never speaking to him again! I can't even believe that I fell in love with him!"

"Now, Mara, you know you don't mean that." Patricia tried to sooth her, rubbing circles on the girl's back.

"Yes, yes, I do mean that. I wish I never met him!"

"Mara, don't say that!" Amber cried. She was at her friend's side in a moment with a box of tissues, arm around her shoulders.

"No, I'm done, he's been late for dates before but this – this is irresponsible of him. When you see him, tell him I won't be there when he gets home." she rushed to the changing room and fell to the floor next to the mirror to silently cry out her sorrows.

* * *

"HEY!" Jerome boomed, banging on the door as hard as he could. "Help! We're locked in! Someone let us out, please! I have a wedding to get to!"

Alfie paced as best he could in the small closet and held his phone up again. For some reason he couldn't get a signal. It was strange. Maybe it's fate, he thought.

"Alfie, I cannot believe you did this! You ruined everything! Mara was counting on me!" Jerome yelled, his shimmering blue eyes flitting down to his watch. "And it's an hour past. She must have left the church forty minutes ago! She won't be at the apartment when I finally get out of here! HEY! HELP ME!" he roared.

He was dressed in a perfect black tux; the white shirt was buttoned to the first three, his dark blue tie loose. He'd taken the coat off, the little space in the closet and extra body heat causing the air to become hot.

He had followed Alfie into a closet; his common sense had obviously left him at that point, to get a present from Amber for Mara. The door had 'magically' shut and locked all by itself and Jerome thought of it as terrible bad luck. It was his wedding day and for the first time in seven years of dating, he was letting Mara down – on the biggest day of both of their lives.

"I'm sorry, mate, I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear!" Alfie defended himself; Mara's present under his arm as he continued to try for a signal.

Jerome leaned his head on the door and prayed. He prayed the longest prayer he'd ever prayed in his life. And then the lock clicked open from the other side and Jerome's head shot up. The door was opened by a man that was in his late fifties. But Jerome didn't stay to thank the man; he grabbed his jacket and bolted out of the closet, down the hall and out into the warm air of the summer.

"Oh, thank you, God, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" he whispered to himself as he rushed down the steps of the apartment building.

Hailing down a taxi would take much to long, so he held his coat tightly in one hand and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He broke into a sprint, rushing past people and ignoring their complaints, not bothering to even apologize as he passed them. The church appeared ahead of him and he burst in, running down the hall to the room Mara would be with her bridesmaids.

When he got there, Mara was packing up her things, dressed in jeans and a purple black blouse, wedding dress slouching over the back of a chair in the corner.

"Mara, I am so sorry, I swear—" he started, throwing his jacket onto a chair next to him, the black fabric covering her discarded white veil.

"Where were you?" she cried, brown eyes filling with tears again. "I waited! For an hour! A whole hour for you! And you left me hanging! It was embarrassing and irresponsible; I can't believe you'd do that to me! I thought you loved me!"

"I do, Mara, let me explain!" Jerome pleaded; gripping her elbow so she turn back to him as she tried to make her wait to the wooden double doors he was standing in front of.

"No, leave me alone." she ground out and stormed out of the room.

Jerome dragged his long fingers through his hair and gripped the strands in frustration. This was all Alfie's fault. If it wasn't for his so called 'best friend' he wouldn't have lost the most important thing in his life.

* * *

Jerome sat in his bedroom, looking out the window, observing the city and its bright lights. It was a month after that day and he hadn't spoken to any of his friends, especially Alfie. Despite his sadness, Jerome looked as good as always. His blonde hair slicked back and blue eyes gleaming, but the gleam wasn't playfulness, it was despair. He was slowly dying inside and he couldn't stop himself from feeling like he was living in his own personal hell. And that really was what he was doing.

"Jerome?"

He pushed off the wall at the sound of his name; it rolled off her lips easily and smoothly and…perfectly and Jerome wouldn't change the way she said it for the world.

"Mara, I'm so sorry, please believe—" he started. He was about to take a step forward but thought better of it; he didn't want her to run away.

"I know, Alfie explained everything to Me." she told him, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Mara." He said.

"I know," she smiled slightly.

"So, am I forgiven?" he asked hopefully.

Mara loved when his eyes lit up like that. That was the only time that his eyes were their brightest shade of blue. She was sure other things do that but she had yet to discover what those things were.

"On one condition, you have to do something for Me." she compromised.

"Anything. I'll do absolutely anything for you, Mara. Name it and I'll do it, it'll be done." Jerome promised, advancing toward her until he was less than a foot away. He restrained himself from grabbing for her hands or holding her shoulders, afraid she'd jerk away at his touch.

"Marry me," Mara whispered.

Jerome sighed, small grin playing on his thin lips. He cupped the back of her neck and brought his lips to hers.

"You don't need to ask."

* * *

**I know, it was sad...but then it got happy! I'm always doing these things where people are all happy and go lucky, and I'm not like that. I don't know why my stories aren't more depressing.**

**Ha, one of my best friends is trying to convince me that I look good in pictures...which I don't. She's gonna make me take pictures with her this Sunday so she can prove to me that I look good in them. Whatevers...**

**REVIEW!**

_**To you, O Lord, I call; my rock, be not deaf to me, lest, if you be silent to me, I become like those who go down to the pit. Hear the voice of my pleas for mercy, when I cry to you for help, when I lift up my hands toward your most holy sanctuary. -Psalm 28:1-2**_

_**Love you guys!**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
